Hearts that Cross Worlds
by Talented1999
Summary: After two heart breaking events happen. A mysterious event causes D. Va to enter into the Pokemon world. Will she return back to her world or will she stay with a certain raven haired boy. PS: No actual Pokemon in the story lol. And I'm bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Lol first time doing this with a pair that I can't find on google. Probably cus no one linked the two series together but anyways I hope you enjoy this first-time story with a very unconventional couple. Anyways thanks for reading and have a nice day. Also, I have bad titles.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters featured in this story. I only own the story and any original characters I use. Again, I DON'T OWN ANY OVERWATCH OR POKÉMON CHARACTERS.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Unconventional Events"

Ash's POV

 _Boop Boop. Boop Boop._

" _Mom please don't go." I said with tears streaming down my eyes._

" _Oh Ash. Please don't cry. I'll always be with you in your heart." Said mom._

 _Beep_

" _I love you mom" I replied, but it was too late, she was dead. I felt liking dying with her and that end of the world was here. I as continue to sulk a man in a black coat appears._

" _Hey kid. Do you want to join Team Rocket? If you join us we can prevent what happened to your mom." Said the man in the black coat._

 _After the death of my mom the answer was clear._

10 Years Later

I look down at the grave beneath my feet. I am drenched in guilt about what happened when mom died. I became a completely different person. No one has given me the love or affection that mom gave me. My mom was always there for me in any situation, including when I would get beat up and when broke my arm. She was always there for me. All I could do is screw up everything she gave me.

After the death of my mother a man invited to join him in his crusade to stop crime. I joined him because I had nothing left. My mother died, my father abandoned me, and all my friends left me for dead because they believed that I was one who took my mother's life. The rest, well is hard to explain. I was at a dark moment during those times. My thoughts are taken away when a little girl drops ice cream on my foot.

"Sorry mister. Is there anything I can do to repay you." said the girl.

I sigh and walk away from the girl. Nevertheless, she persisted that she had to do something

"It's fine you don't need to feel sorry for dropping ice cream on my foot. Also, you can repay me by shutting up!" I yelled at her.

"Sheesh. You didn't need to make a scene" The girl replied with attitude.

Before I could say something, a portal opened above us. All I can think is 'Huh a portal in the sky. How original."

45 minutes earlier

D. Va's POV

I can't believe that this is happening to me. This is by far the worst moment of my life. I just came back from a failed mission. This is the first time I have failed a mission and damn did I loss badly. Not only has my mech been damaged, but I have also allowed the bad guys to be released and my partner was nearly killed. The only thing I knew about these guys was that they were bad and were willing to take it to the extreme to win. I didn't think one of them would go kamikaze and attach himself to my partner's mech while having a bomb attached to him. My partner's name is James Karen. While he may be 20 years older than me, he has been there for me ever since I started my super hero career away from my StarCraft career. I was defiantly excited about being a superhero, but experiencing this, I don't know if I really want to be a superhero. I think back to when this all happened.

" _D. Va be careful of these people, we were told that they would do anything and everything to achieve success." Said James._

" _Don't worry about it. These guys can't be that hard to beat." I replied. My words would later be false as one of the guys pulled out a bazooka and began firing it at me._

 _Bam! Bam!_

" _D. Va are you ok?" James asked frantically._

" _I think so. Just some damage to my mech. Oh my god James look out a guy is coming at you with a bomb at you!" I yelled. But I was too late. The bomber had already connected with James's mech._

" _James!" I yell. I look over at the wreckage and I see James, but he is unconscious, losing a lot of blood, and has third degree burns. I grab him and quickly head over to the hospital._

I come back to reality when one of the nurses comes by and tells me that James's condition is getting worse. I am about ask her if I can visit him, until the doctor runs by saying that James's was going into cardiac arrest. The nurse ran with the doctor and all I can do is sit by and worry about James. I peek at the television in the waiting room to see if I can clear my head, but that is when I see that the gunmen who put James in the hospital are outside Volskaya Industries and are threatening to use a weapon of mass destruction. In furry of anger and rage, I leave the hospital and I fly over to Volskaya Industries to confront the gunmen.

"Hey assholes. I'm back for round two." I scream at the gunmen.

"Well then, I guess you can be the first person we demonstrate our weapon on." the gunman replied.

Before I have a chance to move, I am shot into a portal generated by the gunmen. As fall through the portal all I can think is 'I'm sorry James, I failed you'.

* * *

Well that is the first story. I am new at this so if you could leave a comment and express your opinion on my story and how I can improve the story would be greatly appreciated. Thank you and have a nice day.


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to start off by saying I am sorry for the technical mistakes in the first chapter. I did not expect fanfiction to delete every D. Va in the chapter. No worries I have found a solution and I will make sure that each chapter will grammatically better. Also, I don't think anyone cares, but I feel like I should say the ages for Ash and D. Va. Since Ash is 10 in the show and D. Va is 19 in Overwatch, I feel like having both at 23 will make things simpler for the story lol. Again, I would like to thank you the readers for reading my work. Honestly, I am so happy and I continue to look forward producing more of this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter and have a nice day.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters featured in this story. I only own the story and any original character I use. Again, I DON'T OWN ANY OVERWATCH OR POKÉMON CHARACTERS

* * *

Chapter 2

"The Girl that Fell out of the Sky"

Ash's POV

Everyone around me is freaking out about a portal in the sky. Me? I am freaking about the pink tank, with a smiling rabbit symbol on it that fell out the sky. I approach the tank cautiously in case if it is trap. As I scan the tank I see a girl inside the pilot seat. She is unconscious and from where I am, I can't assess any of the damage to her. I quickly look for any way to open the vessel and luckily, I do. Since the tank fell from the sky, the opening was busted thus I can move the girl out. I assess the damage done to her body and I quickly see that she is bleeding out. I look around to see if anyone can help and unfortunately, I hear little girl asking if she can help.

"Hello! Do something! She is bleeding and we need to get her to a hospital!" the little girl yelled at me.

I roll my eyes to the obvious statement she made and I decide to throw my phone to the little girl.

"Call the Cyllage City hospital and tell them to prepare for a patient that needs immediate assistance!" I demanded to the girl.

"Shouldn't I call the ambulance?" asked the girl?

"She will bleed out by the time the ambulance arrives. The best way to save her is if I run her to the hospital and the doctors are ready to receive an emergency patient." I replied. I quickly ran off to the hospital. Surprisingly, I heard the girl follow behind me and was calling the hospital. I finally had a good chance to look at her. The girl that I was holding had brown hair and she was Korean, as well she was wearing a blue, pink, and white uniform. As I am looking at her I think to myself why I am helping her, I mean she fell out of a portal in the sky. I have no connection to her what so ever. In fact, my life wouldn't be different if I allowed her to die or not. Something about her just calls to me. It's a feeling I have never felt. For the first time in a while, I am confused about what I have done. I notice that her condition is worsening. Fortunately, I have arrived at the Cyllage city Hospital.

As I enter the hospital I say "Hey, I have a patient in critical condition and she needs a doctor." I yell. A doctor comes with a stretcher and instructs me to put the girl on the stretcher.

Before leaving, the doctor asks "Hey, are you and the little girl the ones that told us about a critical patient?"

Before I can answer the question, the little girl responds with a 'Yes'. Once the doctor leaves, we are instructed by the receptionist to go to the waiting room and that after the girl's treatment is over, they would call them. On the way there, I started noticing features of the little girl like she was blonde and she was wearing a brown shirt. Once we got to the waiting room, the girl began asking me questions.

"So… is she your girlfriend?" asked the girl innocently.

"What. No, she is not my girlfriend." I responded.

"Yeah, totally. That is why you were frantically trying to get her to the hospital. Look if she is not your girlfriend, then you have an attraction to her." the girl said.

"She fell out of the sky and you expect her to be my girlfriend and your suggesting that I have an attraction to a girl that I have never seen or talk to before. That is completely illogical. Anyways, why are asking these questions anyways. Aren't you like 10?" I asked hoping to change the topic of the conversation.

"For your information, I am 14 not 10. Also, don't try to change the conversation, but I'll do what you want because eventually I will break you and I will find out that you are either her boyfriend or you have a crush on her. Anyways my name is Bonnie. What is yours?" she said casually.

"… Um My name is Ash. Anyways where are your parents? They are probably worried about you after the hole in the sky." I asked with suspicion.

"Well, I actually never really had parents. An incident happened where I was displaced from my parents and brother. From what I remember, I was kidnapped and I was being transported to a plane that was heading to Sinnoh, but I was fortunately able to escape through a crack in the case that they were holding me. Now I am looking for a way to return back home to Lumiose City." Bonnie said with tears in her eyes.

I felt like an asshole for asking that question. I try to support Bonnie by saying "Hey, I'm sure we can find a way to get you to Lumiose city." Before I could continue reassuring Bonnie, a nurse came and told us that the girl was safe and would make a full recovery by the end of the day. The nurse also wanted us to answer some questions about the patient. So, Bonnie and I followed her to an office room where she began asking questions.

"First question. Where did you guys meet the girl and what is her name? Also, do you guys have any personal connection?" asked the nurse.

"We meet the girl when she came out of the portal that was above Cyllage City." I said. Before saying anymore, the nurse interrupted me.

"Sorry, I may have not have been clear. I want to know where you meet the girl." the nurse said.

"As stated, we meet the girl when she came out of the portal that was above Cyllage City." Before I said anymore, the nurse asked Bonnie the same question. Bonnie responded with a yes. Even though the nurse still didn't believe us, she continued her crusade to ask questions.

"Ok, so if you meet her after she came out of the portal in the sky, then I can assume that you don't know her name and you don't have any personal connection. Am I right?" asked the nurse.

As I was about to say yes, Bonnie intervened and said, "Actually Ash is her boyfriend.".

"What?" asked the confused nurse.

Before this situation could go any worse, I told the nurse "No I am not her boyfriend."

"Ok… Well I guess you guys don't really know the girl you saved. She really owes you one for saving her life. Her room is 119 if you want to see her." said the nurse before leaving.

I began to head for the room with Bonnie behind me. As we entered the elevator Bonnie said, "You know you are really making it convincing that you like her.". I implied replied with no. "Hey, you don't have to lie to yourself." said Bonnie. At this point I didn't have anything to say to say to Bonnie. Coming out of the elevator we headed straight to room 119.

When we entered the room, the girl was still sleeping. Bonnie and I both took seats in the room.

"You know you two would make a good couple." said Bonnie

"And it would be even better if you were to shut up" I responded. I took another look at the girl and I saw moving.

"Oh, hey look Ash. Your girlfriend is waking up." Bonnie said.

"She is not my girlfriend." I responded quickly. Before I could say anything else, Bonnie said "Hello sleeping beauty. You just fell through a space hole." to awaking girl.

* * *

So yeah, long chapter ikr. I would like to thank for getting this far. I encourage you please leave a comment. They are greatly appreciated. Anyway, thanks and have a nice day.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, chapter 3 hype lol. Fortunately, I can produce more chapters, though I do have exams next week so my uploads may decrease quite a bit for the week, but the uploads will return so

don't worry. I would like to thank you guys again for reading my story and have a nice day.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters featured in this story. I only own the story and any original characters I use. Again, I DON'T OWN ANY OVERWATCH OR POKÉMON CHARACTERS

* * *

Chapter 3

"Scavenges"

D. Va's POV

" _Hey there baby cheeks. Time for school." I can only frown at that statement. The only who called me baby cheeks was dad._

" _I'm tired so shut up dad." I respond_

" _Come on after school you are meeting up with the army about the mech project they wanted you to participate in." says dad._

 _As I open my eyes and give a big yawn, I say, "Can't I have a normal life for once."_

" _Hey, isn't this normal for you. From what I see, you have life that suites you. Now come on get up." says dad._

As I begin to come back to reality, I hear someone say "Hello sleeping beauty. You just fell through a space hole." Confused, I take look around the room and I see a blonde little girl and a spiky raven haired boy.

"Where am I and who are you guys?" I ask.

"We should be asking you those questions." the raven-haired boy replied.

"What he means to say is that my name is Bonnie and his name is Ash. Also, are you guys dating?" the girl said.

"What? I've never meet him before. Where would you get that idea?" I quickly respond with.

"Enough. Look, whoever you are, you came from a portal that opened in the sky. You also were in a tank. What exactly happened to you?" the boy said with clear irritation after the girl's comment.

I respond with "Um, your telling me I fell out of the sky?" With a nod that came from him, I started to put some thought into how I got here. "Wait, where I am I?" I ask them.

"You are in Umbrella Town. Actually, you are in the Cyllage City hospital." the boy said.

"You know that is a pitiful joke you just made." said the girl.

Cyllage City. Weird I've never heard of it. "I just want to clarify. I came out of a portal in the sky, right?" I ask. I got the same nod from the boy. That is when it clicked. I fell through the portal that the gunmen shot me though. I quickly ask the boy if I can borrow his phone. Fortunately, he said yes. I immediately called my dad. No response. It's says that the caller ID does not exist. I try again except this time I call the mech unit. No response. Still caller ID does not exist. "Does Korea exist?" I ask despite how stupid that sounds.

"Nope. There are only 7 regions known so far and Korea is not one of those regions." the girl said.

Crap. Come on Hana think. What could have possibly happened to everything that you knew. I raise my head to see the boy looking at the tablet. "What are you looking at?" I ask him.

"I'm just looking at the x-ray scans that the doctors took. I'm surprised that they haven't called you yet because your organs are all messed up. I would ask if you are an alien, but surprisingly, despite your organs being all mixed up, you still possess all the organs that we do. Also, you came in a pink tank that I had to pull you out of so that you could survive. You haven't exactly said anything useful. So, I want to know who are you exactly." the boy said with a little aggravation in his voice.

"I swear, you are so rude sometimes." the girls said.

"My organs are in the place, so you don't have to go all whatever on me. Also, that pink tank is my mech. Do you know where my mech is cus if I have my mech I can use its computers to show you who I am." I responded.

"I didn't exactly drag the 'mech' when saving you. I have no doubts that Officer Jenny has already confiscated as part of their investigation on the portal. Regardless, here is your body scan." he says while passing me the tablet.

"Ok? There is nothing wrong with my body." I respond.

He takes the tablet away and then passes it back to me. "Your heart is to the left. Everyone else's in the middle." the boy tells me.

I take a solid look at the data. "Oh shit. You know I read in a comic book that when you meet a person that has a different organ structure then you are probably in a different universe." I said. Wow I sound like an idiot.

"So, I your theory stands and you are in another universe. Then how did you get in the wormhole." the boy asked.

An explanation of D. Va's side from Chapter 1 later

"Ok. So, you got shot through a portal and ended up here?" the boy asked in clear confusion.

"Yeah. I'm sorry to ask more after you guys saved me, but can you guys get me out of here so that I can find my mech? Also, what were your names again?" I asked hoping that they would help me.

"Hey lady I'm trying to not be rude here, but I told you our names. My name is Bonnie and my temper over there's name is Ash. What's yours?" Bonnie said.

"My name is Hana." I replied.

"Well Hana, I'll talk to the doctors to see if you can go, but I don't think we can get your 'mech' back from the authorities." said Ash before he left.

"So… do you like him." Bonnie asked me straight after Ash left.

"No. I'm pretty sure I already gave you my answer. Do you know him personally though?" I replied.

"No. I haven't meet him till today. Why?" Bonnie said curiously.

"Well based on the conversation he had with me. He sounds cold hearted." I said.

"Trust me. Ash may seem angry when he is talking, but he has a heart. Otherwise he wouldn't have saved you." Bonnie said.

As if right on cue, Ash entered the room. "Hana, the nurses said that your condition will heal on its own and that you can leave the hospital." Ash told me.

"Sweet. Can we head to the police station? I just really need to find my mech." I said

"Whatever. I'll take you there." Ash said.

"Yup, he totally likes you." Bonnie said

"Shut up." Ash immediately replied.

* * *

Once we got to the station, I immediately asked if they had the mech.

"So, you want to know about the pink tank that came out of the portal in the sky. Why do you want to know so badly?" the police officer asked me.

"Um, I am hosting a blog and I would like to have the full scoop." I replied hoping that I could get a solid answer.

"Well, its not like you are going to get any information anyways. We already moved the pink tank to Lumiose City so rip your article." the officer said.

"Oh, that's too bad. Thank you for your help." I said before walking off.

"So, did you get what you were looking for." Ash asked me.

"No. They said that they moved the mech somewhere else." I replied with more depressed.

"Where did they say the mech would be?" Ash asked.

"I believe he said Lumiose City. What is Lumiose City?" I state immediately after. I noticed that Bonnie and Ash gave each other a glance. "Did I say something dumb?" I ask in confusion.

"No, it looks we are going to be heading to the same destination. Looks like we are going on the road to Lumiose City." Ash told me.

* * *

So yeah. There is the Third chapter. For those reading this last chapter thank you very much. Also, please leave a comment and I'll see you in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back. Sorry for being dead. Chapters for this series will come back, though the uploads won't be very consistent because I am doing a summer school course for two weeks. So once that course is done, I will be uploading consistently. Anyways, thanks and have a nice day. This is also a filler chapter so yeah. Lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters featured in this story. I only own the story and any original characters I use. Again, I DON'T OWN ANY OVERWATCH OR POKÉMON CHARACTERS

* * *

Chapter 4

"Road to Lumiose City Pt 1"

Ash's POV

Oh, my god. I am going to kill myself. It's been a day since I saved Hana from bleeding to death. Once Hana waked up, she immediately went to the police station to find her mech, though I'm sure it's a tank. While Hana was talking to the police, Bonnie and I began talking. I told Bonnie that I would take her to Lumiose City so that she could find her family and then Hana told us that she needed to head to Lumiose City. Being as stupid as I am, I said we should all go together.

"Hey, Ash stop spacing out!" Bonnie shouted at me.

"Yeah Ash. Talk to us." Hana said immediately after.

"Not after the beating my wallet took." I replied.

"Hey, I needed a change of clothes." Hana said to justify.

"I don't think 10 sets of clothes was necessary, in conjunction with the clothes you were already wearing." I replied.

"Hey, a girl has to have variety." Hana said with sass. "Anyways we have been walking for a bit. When do you want to stop for lunch?" Hana continued.

"Ditto." Bonnie added.

"Well, we have only walked for about 7 miles and we have been walking for 2 hours. So, do you really want lunch." I said sarcastically.

"Yes! We have been walking for ever." Hana and Bonnie said in unison.

"We haven't even achieved the necessary distance to be able to make it to Lumiose City in the time table we have." I replied.

"What was our time table again?" Hana asked.

"I already explained it when we in the mall." I replied being very annoyed.

"Oh, come on. How is anyone supposed to listen in a mall. Just tell us again." Hana said casually.

Sigh. "Our timetable was to make it to Lumiose City in 3 days because we don't have enough food to last longer than three days. To have lunch we need to at least walk at least 15 miles." I said.

"How many more do we have left?" Bonnie said.

"We have 8 miles left to go." I replied

A sigh came from both Bonnie and Hana and we continued.

* * *

At 15 miles

* * *

I stop and I turn around tell to tell Bonnie and Hana, who were exhausted, that we had made the required distance and we were able to eat lunch.

"Finally. What food did we buy?" Bonnie asked.

"We have some ham, cheese, bread, lettuce, pasta, oatmeal, and chewy bars." I replied.

"Hey, let's have some sandwiches." Hana suggested.

"Ditto." Bonnie said straight after.

"Ok." I replied. I lay the food bag down and grab the lettuce, cheese, ham, and bread.

"You know my parents always made me sandwiches when I was younger." Bonnie said as she grabbed the bread and lettuce.

"Well my parents never made me sandwiches, but they always made me stew. Did your parents make you anything when you were younger Ash?" Hana said as she grabbed the cheese.

"My father abandoned me as a child and my mother was murdered in front of me." I replied.

"Wow Ash. I'm sorry." Hana replied sympathetically.

"That is a way to break the mood sour puss." Bonnie said straight after.

"Well, I'm going to go for a small walk. I'll be back quickly." I said.

"Do you want us to join you?" Hana asked.

"No, I'm fine." I responded.

As I start walking, I immediately started to think of dad. I never knew him well outside of the occasional story my mom told me about him. What I do know is that he left us for his business and that he hasn't been seen since.

 _BANG_

What the fuck. I approach the noise to see three men wearing black.

"What the fuck are you doing?" The first man said.

"Sorry, I thought I heard something. It was just a squirrel who cares." The second man said.

"The people who heard the gunshot care. Sooner or later we are going to be asked by people what the gunshot was." The third man said.

"We are Team Rocket who cares who comes. We'll just shoot them." The second man said.

My eye widened to what the second man said. In shock, I can only think of is 'Shit. It's Team Rocket.'

* * *

Thank you so much for reading the chapter. I would like to apologize for my absence. Don't worry chapter 5 will be out soon.


	5. Chapter 5

There really isn't that much to say lol. Anyways I would like to thank you for reading the story and I hope you enjoy what I have next to come.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters featured in this story. I only own the story and any original characters I use. Again, I DON'T OWN ANY OVERWATCH OR POKÉMON CHARACTERS

* * *

Chapter 5

"Road to Lumiose City Pt 2"

D. Va's POV

You know hopping from my earth to this earth really wasn't that bad. Bonnie is adorable and I love talking to her and Ash, well he's very mysterious to put it simply. I don't know, he is always alone and doesn't say much. Still, I am grateful that he is taking me to Lumiose City and for buying me those clothes.

"So, Bonnie why are you and Ash going to Lumiose City?" I asked her.

"Well, I was taken away from my parents. Fortunately, I was able to escape, but I got lost. Luckily I encountered Ash after getting some ice cream and he said he would take me to Lumiose." She responded. "Hey, what do you think of Ash?" She continued.

"Well, Ash is… special. He doesn't really talk much and doesn't really know how to socialize. It kind of makes him a little more mysterious." I responded.

"You know I think girls like it when the guy is mysterious. So, do you like him?" Bonnie said straight after.

"No! That not how relationships work!" I exclaimed.

"Yup you totally like. Speaking of Ash where did he run off to." Bonnie said.

I roll my eyes at Bonnie's comment. I look for Ash and I find him by a tree. "Bonnie, Ash is right beside that tree." I tell her.

"Hana, do you want to prank him?" Bonnie replies.

"Lol. Ok why not." I reply.

We creep up behind Ash. Honestly, I thought he would just turn around and ask us what we are doing, but he didn't, in fact he just stood there emotionless, as if he had saw a ghost. Before I can do anything, Ash turns around and tells us that we need to go.

"Why?" I ask him.

"I don't know if you have a team rocket in your world, but there here and there dangerous." Ash said.

I look beside me to see Bonnie's face in fear. I've never seen that expression from her before. "Let me see." I reply to Ash.

The men that Ash were pointing seemed to be transporting something. Wait, their uniforms… are the exact same uniforms as the people who shot me through the portal. They are the ones that put James in the hospital.

"You guys go. I'm going to deal with them." I tell Ash and Bonnie

"What?" They said in unison.

"Those are the people that shot me through that portal and harmed my partner so I am going to take revenge." I reply. I begin to head towards Team Rocket until I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"What!" I say in anger.

"I get it your mourning, but you can't take on these guys. Not alone at least." Ash replies.

"Well you are clearly not helping me so I have to do it alone. You don't understand, even though these guys are not the ones who shot me through the portal. They still look exactly like the people that put my partner in the hospital. I don't even know he's alive, but I do know this, if I take these guys down now, I will be avenging him." I say in frustration.

"I've lost people to. Especially to Team Rocket, but as much as I want to kill these guys, I can't because the people that died for me gave me a chance to live. All you will do is get yourself killed. You want to fight them, but you are one and they are many, as well they have weapons and you don't. I don't think this is what your partner would want." Ash replies trying to calm me down.

"Whatever. I don't care what you say, I'm still going to fight them regardless." I reply. As I turn around and walk away, I feel Ash's hand on my shoulder again.

"Look. I'm going, whether you like it not." I say while pushing his hand off my shoulder.

"It's clear that I can't convince you otherwise. I know that I will regret this later, but I'll help you take out these guys." Ash replied.

"Wait what. Why?" I ask in shock.

"If I don't help you are going to die. Bonnie go back to base camp and wait for us." Ash says.

"You guys are crazy." Bonnie says before she leaves.

"Ok so what is the plan of attack?" I ask Ash.

"Let's see." Ash said as he analyzes the battlefield.

"So, they have sniper to help cover fire for the troops." Ash mumbles.

"I'm going to take out the sniper. When you here a shot move in and take out the guards one by one." Ash tells me.

"How will I know if you shot or the sniper shot?" I asked

"Well you're going to have to trust me." Ash replied before leaving.

Damn. Ash is confusing. First, we don't know each other, then we didn't talk very much, and now we are on a mission. Ash seems dark and heartless considering his tone, but damn Ash has more of a heart than I expected. Him trying to calm me down and now helping me is… sweet.

 _Bang_

Ok, that is the que. I run into the base to see one of them panicking.

"Oh shit. What the fuck just happened." One of the grunts said.

"Your sniper is bad." I say before knocking him out. I quickly grab his pistol and begin to head out. I shoot down two more guys before heading to what they were protecting. There is a container inside the compound. As I am about to open the container, I hear one of the guards entering in. Before I could aim and shoot my gun, the grunt had hit my gun away with his sword and was now pointing it at me.

"I don't know who the fuck you are or care who you are. Bottom line you mess with Team Rocket, Team Rocket kills you." The grunt said.

The grunt lifted his sword about to swing it. All I can think is that in trying to avenge James, I only failed him again.

 _SLASH_

* * *

So, hi. Thank you for getting to the end of the chapter. Right now I am busy so my schedule is one chapter a week on Wednesday or Thursday. Once I have more free time, I will begin to upload more frequently. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy the upcoming chapters.


	6. Chapter 6

Next chapter hype. I have started to come up with some ideas for future stories. This story still has a bit to go, but I am still planning for what is next to come. As of right now a Snowbarry story is the next story after this one. I hope to get this story done by July/end of summer and start writing my Snowbarry story. In terms of the plot, for right now I don't entirely know yet, but I do want to incorporate the Death of the Flash Story from the Bart Allen era, except it would be with Barry Allen. So yeah. I really appreciate you guys reading my work and I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters featured in this story. I only own the story and any original characters I use. Again, I DON'T OWN ANY OVERWATCH OR POKÉMON CHARACTERS

* * *

Chapter 6

"Road to Lumiose City Pt 3"

D. Va's POV

 _SLASH_

I keep waiting for the sword to strike and blood to pool up. It doesn't happen. I open my eyes to see the grunt being stabbed through the heart with Ash right behind him, wielding a sword.

"Holy shit!" I say in shock.

"What?" Ash replied.

"You just stabbed that guy through the chest with that sword. How did you get that sword?" I asked.

"Firstly, if I didn't stab that guy through the chest he would have killed. So, since you're going crazy about it I'll just let them stab you next time. And about the sword that I have, I just took it off the guardsman with the sniper." Ash replied.

"Don't get me wrong, thanks for covering my back, but wow that was surprising. Well at least for me." I said.

"Anyways, let's go." Ash said.

"What about this crate?" I asked.

"What about it?" Ash replied.

"Well, the guards were protecting it. There has to be some kind of value." I said.

"Then we should we probably leave the crate." Ash said.

"But, if Team Rocket is as bad as you and Bonnie say, then why not take it. I mean it would hinder their operations." I replied.

"Yeah, but it would make us a target. Us taking out their escort crew, Team Rocket will probably overlook it as the unit being a failure. If we take this crate, we will be in the equivalent of war with Team Rocket." Ash reply's.

"Ok." I reply. We start to head out of the base. I don't know if rushing in here was the right thing, but damn. They may have not been the people that put James in the hospital, but it did help me that I in some way avenged James.

"Shit. Move!" Ash says while pushing me.

 _BANG_

As I'm pushed to the ground, I see one last grunt. I pull out my gun and shoot him down. I quickly turn my attention to Ash, who by pushing me ended up taking the bullet.

"Ash!" I scream.

* * *

Ash's POV

All I see is an abyss of darkness. Am I finally dead. A white light begins shine on me and I am brought to the land of the living. It seems that I am inside one of the tents. I look at my body to find a bandage over my gut. I'm guessing that is where the bullet went after I pushed Hana out of the way.

"Why would he do that." I heard a voice say outside the tent. The voice is probably Hana's.

"Because he likes you. Duh." I heard a second voice saying outside of the tent. That is definitely Bonnie's.

"No. For the last time. He doesn't like me and I don't like him." Hana says.

As I get out of bed, I fell a sharp pain in my gut. The bullet is still probably in the wound. I reach for my bag to pull out some medical supplies. 'Thank god that I have some medical supplies from my days being in Team Rocket.' I open my bandage and I pull the bullet out. Quickly, I stich my wound close. 'Still hurts like hell, but hey better than nothing.' I make my way outside the tent.

As Hana and Bonnie are talking, they turn around and see me.

"Holy shit. Your awake and standing. Doesn't that bullet hurt as hell." Bonnie said in shock.

"The bullet does hurt as hell, but trust me pain and I had an understanding long ago." I reply to Bonnie's comment.

"What the hell was that back on the field. Why did you go for the bullet. For chris sakes. We called the ambulance. We thought you were going to die." Hana said in anger.

"Well, I took the bullet so that you didn't and don't worry, I already patched myself up. We can call off the ambulance." I replied to Hana.

"No! No! Alright you don't get to just catch a bullet and say it's nothing. I've already lost a close friend and I'm not doing it again." Hana replied angrier than the last time.

"So, you would have preferred me to let you get shot?" I remark back.

"No. I mean. Yes. Because at least I can know that I could save someone without risking their life." Hana replies.

"Likewise." I respond back.

 _ **Emergency Siren Blares**_

"Great the ambulance is here." Hana says.

"I don't need an ambulance." I reply.

"We can continue our conversation after you get assessed by the doctors. For right now you are going to go to the ambulance." Hana demanded.

"I really don't need an ambulance." I say trying to convince Hana.

"Great, no one cares." Hana says as she drags me to the ambulance.

"Wow, they really sound like an old married couple." Bonnie whispers.

* * *

August 1, 2017. I am sorry for not updating my story. I have just been busy and there has been a lot on my plate. I am going to try to update this story as much as I can, but for right now I don't have a consistent schedule. Anyways, I would like to thank you for getting this far and I'll hopefully see you in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

I am finally writing again. I would like to apologize for my being so inactive. Unfortunately for now I don't have a set schedule for when chapter are realised, but don't worry I won't die for a month. At worst 2 weeks. Lol. But anyways I want to thank you guys for reading my story and as always, hope to see you in the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters featured in this story. I only own the story and any original characters I use. Again, I DON'T OWN ANY OVERWATCH OR POKÉMON CHARACTERS

* * *

Chapter 7

"Memories"

D. Va's POV

The past couple of days has been interesting. We ended up heading for a city known as "Lumiose City" because the police sent my Mech over there. On the way, there we found some people Bonnie and Ash referred to as Team Rocket. They were identically the same people who shot James down so I went to shoot them down. Ash insisted on coming with me and during the commotion Ash took a bullet for me. I brought him back to the camp and patched him up the best I could and I called an ambulance. Fortunately, Ash was fine after the shot before the ambulance came and boi was I mad at him. Before we could finish our conversation, the ambulance came and forced Ash to go with the ambulance. Right now, Bonnie and I are in the waiting room for the results.

"B114" A nurse called.

"That's us." I tell the nurse.

"The doctor would like to see you regard your friend that you brought in." The nurse said.

As we enter the room, the doctor says "Hello. I am pleased to tell you that your friend is fine. I just have some questions to ask, your friend isn't very cooperative."

"Sounds like Ash." Bonnie remarks.

"Do you guys have medical training?" The doctor asks.

"No." I reply.

"Do you know who stitched your friend up?" The doctor asked.

"Um. We put a bandage around the area and applied pressure until the bleeding stopped." I replied.

"Hm. Ok. See when our paramedics got there they reported that the bullet in the wound was pulled out and the wound was stiched up." The doctor said.

"Not only that, but your friend he is interesting. Over 20% of his body is covered with scar tissue. And I mean bullet holes, knife damage, and heck I saw a scar caused by a grenade. Do you guys know anything about this. As mentioned your friend is uncooperative." The doctor continued.

"No. We did not know that over 20% of his body was covered in scar tissue." I replied.

"Ok. I just assumed bad neighborhood. Anyways he is good to go. He is in room 112" The doctor said.

"Thank you." I told the doctor before Bonnie and I left the room.

Over 20% of his body was covered in body tissue. The doctor said that it was probably just him growing up in a bad neighborhood, but when we were going against Team Rocket he was so sure of everything. Thinking about it, he knew exactly how they operated. Could that be the reason why he always distant. Bonnie and I reach room 112.

"Hey, Bonnie can you give me a second. I just need to talk to Ash." I asked Bonnie.

"Hm. Ok. Just don't make out for too long." Bonnie replied.

As I roll my eyes as I close the door behind me. There I see Ash putting on his shirt. I must say he does look hot with his shirt off, but I saw scars everywhere on his back and its not the small kind. They were huge as if he was getting whipped or slash by a blade in the back.

"Oh. You're here. The doctor said that I can go." Ash said as he noticed me.

"Ash, before we go. I need to ask you why did you take the bullet for me." I asked him.

"Reasons." Ash said as he went for the door.

I put myself between him and door. I said "Look. The doctor said over 20% of your body was covered in scar tissue. What happened to you before we met?" I asked him.

"Its not really-" Ash said before I interrupted him.

"Please." I said cutting him off.

"Sigh. You know how I told you that my father abonded me and my mo was murdered, well after my mom was murdered I was approached by a guy in a leather jacket. He promised that if I joined him I could take vengeance on the people that killed my mother. I instantly took the opportunity to take vengeance on the people who murdered my mother. Soon after the funeral, the guy in the leather jacket took me to a training facility. He said the process would be hard. But damn. When I went to the training facility there was about 48 other particpents. Only 20 made it at the end of the training camp including me." Ash said as he began his story.

"What about your friends and what kind of training would lead to 29 people leaving?" I asked.

"My friends believed that I went psycho and killed my mother because my moms blood was on my hands. Despite evidence no one would believe me. Anyways, the training portion consisted of us learning to fight, hack, and they also educated us. The training was desigined to single out the strongest of us by putting us in harsh conditions. The 29 people missing were the weak ones. After training there was another test. The test that determined whether or not you could join their ranks. I was assigned to kill the man that took my mother away. I tracked the murderer of my mother to a motel. His name was Jame Conley. When I encountered him, I found as a drunk mess. I could have shot him with my sniper rifle, but I wanted it to be personal. I wanted him to feel the same fear I felt when he killed my mother. When I entered the room I saw that the man had turned into a drunk. Depite it I still killed him and I enjoyed it." He told me as he put his head down.

"Oh Ash." I whispered.

"Anyways, after that I learned that the organization that I was training to be apart of was Team Rocket. They had me do different jobs, specifically assassination. I was the best at what I did and there was no room to do anything else, but during all of this I meet another assasain named Annebelle. We were attracted, which was against the rules of Team Rocket. This lead us to share information with eachother." Ash said before I cut him off.

"So you guys had sex?" I asked awkwardly.

"No." Ash replied.

A sudden rush of relief filled me. What why I am I reliefed? Anyways whatever. "So did you have a romantic relationship with her." I asked.

"I did having feelings for her. Eventually Annebelle disowned Team Rocket's policys after one of her assignments. She urged me to believe her that Team Rocket was a lie and that they were really just a criminal organization and I didn't believe her at first. Soon after the talk Team Rocket sent me on a mission to kill a husband and a wife. I comply and go into position to kills them, but then I noticed they had a kid and that is when I realized that Annebelle was right, that Team Rocket was nothing more than a lie. Team Rocket wanted me to do the very thing that caused me to become what I am, a murdurer. I immidatly went back and meet Anibelle. We had decided to sneak out and fake our deathes to live normal lives, but Team Rocket figured it out and had sent their force to dispose of us. While we were able to defeat quite a bit of Team Rocket, but we were still outnumbered. In a despirite attempt Annebelle sacrificed herself to save me. I was there powerless. I felt broken about the fact that I couldn't save Annebelle. So I went to my mothers grave and well that didn't seem to help. Soon after you came out of the sky and when I help you… I feel like I am doing what I couldn't for Annebelle." Ash tells me with a tear in his eye.

"Wow. That's a lot to take in. I'm sorry for yelling at for taking a bullet. I was upset because my partner, James, got caught in a crossfire and like you I felt helpless. I should be saying thank you for taking the bullet for me." I say to Ash. I begin to head to the door when I turn around and give Ash a kiss on the cheek.

"That's for your story and for you taking the bullet. Now come on we have to get to Lumiose City." I said before heading to the door. To my shock, as I looked at the door mirror I swore I saw Ash blush.

* * *

So that's Chapeter 7. It's a pretty heavy dialogue chapter. I would just like to say thanks again for reading this chapter. And if you guys caught the Arrow reference than you are the MVP. Anyways I will try to get the next chapter up soon and I hope to see you guys there.


	8. Chapter 8

Sup guys. Chapter 8 is here. This chapter is going to be a bit more filler just so that I can do some more character development. Anyways thanks and hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 8

"It's All About the Perspective"

Ash's POV

* * *

…No amounting of training has prepared me for what just happened. I just got a kiss on the cheek from Hana. This is new to me. Yes, I have had a relationship, but I wouldn't say that was a typical relationship. I mean this isn't a normal relationship either. But whatever. I exit the door with Hana to see Bonnie waiting outside.

"So… how long did you kiss for." Bonnie asked.

"Not long." I said. Wait shit what did I just say. "Wait wrong wording we didn't make out." I corrected myself.

"I know when a person is lying and clearly you are. So, bite are you guys an item now?" Bonnie asked.

Before I could answer, Hana cut me off. "Bonnie! We did not make out. Anyways, what do you guys want to do?" Hana said itching to change the topic.

"Hey, why are you trying to change topics?" Bonnie said suspiciously.

While Hana was trying to talk to Bonnie I notice a map. The map says we are in Ambrette town.

"Well we are in Ambrette Town. We can fish." I tell them.

"Your stupid!" Bonnie yells at me. "We should go swimming at the ocean." Bonnie continues.

"That's a great idea" Hana adds.

"Um. Lumiose City is really close. If we leave now we can get to Lumiose City." I said until Bonnie cut me off.

"We can go to Lumiose City later. Let's enjoy the beach. You're not afraid to go and get some sun are you?" Bonnie said.

"Well, it'll take lake an hour to get to Lumiose City." I said.

"Are you a brick. We can go swimming in the nice weather." Bonnie replied.

"Oh, don't tell me that a gangbanger like you is scared of little sun." Hana chimed teasingly.

"No. It's just do we have the proper clothes for swimming?" I ask.

"Well I bought one just in case and I'm sure that you can always buy Bonnie a swimsuit." Hana replied.

"Well that's convenience for you. Fine we can go swimming." I say defeated.

"Yay!" Both girls said as we started to head out to the beach.

* * *

30 Mins Later

D. Va's POV

* * *

After we got Bonnie's swimsuit, we decided to meet up at the beach so that we could change separately. We told Ash that we would grab some beach supplies at meet him at the beach beside a snack bar.

"I wonder what's taking Ash so long?" I think to myself out loud.

"He probably thinking about what swimsuit to wear to impress you." Bonnie chimed.

"Come on Bonnie, we both know that is not how Ash thinks." I reply.

"Yeah, that is true. Hey, look I think he is there." Bonnie says as she points to a spot.

I turn around to notice Ash walking. He is wearing the average swim trunks. I begin to look at his body and I mean wow he is really hot, but all the scars covered across his back and front. I can only imagine what he went through.

"Hey Ash! Over here!" I call out to him. Ash looks at us and begins to head towards us.

"Is this really necessary." Ash says as he walks up to us.

"Yeah it is. Can you do me a favour and get some ice cream." Bonnie asks.

"Actually, that is a good idea. Can grab please grab some ice cream Ash?" I asked along with Bonnie.

"I hate you all." Ash says as he heads out to get the ice cream.

"So, Bonnie, what do you want to do?" I ask her.

"Well-" Bonnie was about to say before she was cut off.

"Yo, what up." Some guy said to us. Looking at him, he is 100% a surfer dude. Geez wonder what this guy's problem is.

"We were going to discuss that before you came." Bonnie said irritated.

"I'm not talking to you. I'm talking to the hot chick." He said as he pointed to me.

I accidently blush to his comment and say "We don't have anything planned yet. We are just here on the beach."

"So, you wouldn't mind spending some time with me? Would you?" The guy said as he tried to put his arm around me.

I step out of his reach and I tell him. "Sorry, I can't I'm already with a friend." Desperately trying to get him to ho away

The guy grabs my arm really tight and starts to drag me. "I'm sure your friend wouldn't mind if you spent some time with me." He says.

"Let go!" I yell at him.

"Let her go!" Bonnie says to the man.

The man hits bonnie down. I look to see holding her wrist in pain. "Hey you can't, do that. You hurt her!" I yell at the guy again.

"I can do what I want and whatever I want and what I want is you to come with me." The man said aggressively.

"I already told you, I'm here with a friend and I don't even want to go with you!" I yell frantically trying to get the man's grip off of me.

"Where is your friend?" The man asked.

"Right here." Someone said from behind. I am able to take a quick peak and I saw Ash's signature spiky hair. A spark of relief passes over me as I see him confronting the man. Even if he is carrying ice cream.

As Ash walks over to the man, I see him briefly look over to Bonnie and then gripping his fist. "That is my friend. I recommend you let her go or else you are going to get hurt." Ash tells the man.

"Man, you are funny. Do you really think you, can beat me? Don't even get me started." The man was said.

Ash puts the ice cream on a table near nearby and cracks his knuckles. "Are we going to do this or what?" Ash said clearly not backing off.

"Your funeral." The man said as he let me go to throw a punch. The man threw the punch at Ash, who used the momentum to flip him over. Ash continued the assault by kicking the man in the ribs.

"You done?" Ash asked the man on the floor.

"Not until you are down." He responded before getting back up. The man went for another punch only for Ash to block that and punches different parts of the man's arm.

"What was that, a tickle." The man said as he laughed after Ash's punches.

"Move your arm." Ash said as he smirked.

"What do you—Hey I can move my arm. What the hell did you do." The man said with fear is voice.

"I pinched the nerves in your arm. You aren't moving it any time soon. I highly suggest you leave." Ash replied.

"Go to hell." He said while getting back up. The man tried to go for a punch with his other arm with Ash blocking and sweep his legs, knocking him down. Ash then did an elbow drop on the man knocking him out.

"You ok?" Ash asks as he gives Bonnie a hand.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Thanks." Bonnie said as Ash pulled her up.

I run up and give Ash a hug. "Thank you so much."

"I-I- It's not a problem, but the ice cream melted so sorry about that." Ash stuttered as he looked at the melted ice cream.

"It's fine. Just glad that you are here." I reply.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Ash asked us.

"I say we go to the beach and finally take a swim." Bonnie chimed and began to runoff to the beach.

"Ok." I say as I runoff with Bonnie.

"Girls…" Ash mutters as he walks behind us.

"You know, are you sure you don't like him because that hug defiantly showed the reverse." Bonnie whispered.

"No, I don't like him. I only did it because of what he did for me." I respond trying to conceal my blush. Do I like him?

* * *

Ash's POV

During the Incident

* * *

I am actually the dumbest person on this planet. Why the hell am I walking to get ice cream, oh right it's for the girls. Honestly, I don't understand the relationship between Hana and I. It goes from not really close friends, to close friends, and then her kissing me on the cheek. It's almost like Anabelle all over again. I head to the ice cream store and I get three vanillas, because that was the cheapest option. As I head back to the beach I hear someone screaming.

"Hey you can't, do that. You hurt her!" Someone screamed at the beach. That voice is defiantly Hana's. I speedup my pace and head towards the scream.

As I arrive, I see a man grabbing on Hana's arm and dragging her. The man seemed to be some muscle guy. I begin to walk up to the man in order to force him to leave Hana and Bonnie alone.

"Where is your friend?" The man asked.

"Right here." I say behind him. As I walk up to the man I see Bonnie on the ground, holding her wrist. Just from a glance its seems to be a flesh wound and not that serious, but the fact that the guy would hurt Bonnie is unacceptable.

"That is my friend. I recommend you let her go or else you are going to get hurt." I tell the man.

"Man, you are funny. Do you really think you, can beat me? Don't even get me started." The man was said.

I walk over to a table to put the ice cream down and I turn around to face him and say, "Are we going to do this or what?".

"Your funeral." The man said as he let go of Hana to throw a punch. I easily grab his arm and flip him over.

"You done?" I ask him.

"Not until you are down." He said as he got back up and started to throw punches. I easily block them and I strike the nerves in his arm. While this attack may not seem to do damage, I just disabled his arm.

"What was that, a tickle." The man said as he laughed.

"Move your arm." I said as I smirked.

"What do you—Hey I can move my arm. What the hell did you do." The man said with fear is voice.

"I pinched the nerves in your arm. You aren't moving it any time soon. I highly suggest you leave." I reply.

"Go to hell." He said while getting back up. The man went in for another punch, but I blocked and then sweep his legs. I then do an elbow drop to make sure the man was down. I then turn to Bonnie to help her up.

"You ok?" I ask her as I lend a hand.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Thanks." Bonnie said as she got up.

"Thank you so much." Hana said as she came up and gave me a hug.

As she gave me the hug, I stood there dumbfounded. I didn't what to do. I see Bonnie looking at me with a grin. God sometimes I hate her. Out of shear desperation I reply, "I-I- It's not a problem, but the ice cream melted so sorry about that."

"It's fine. Just glad that you are here." Hana replied.

"So, what are we going to do now?" I ask.

"I say we go to the beach and finally take a swim." Bonnie chimed and began to runoff to the beach.

"Ok." Hana said as she ran to the beach with Bonnie.

"Girls…" I mutter. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

Ash's POV

At the Beach.

* * *

We have been at the beach for a couple hours now. It's starting to get let, but the girls wanted to stay after we heard about a fireworks show being held. Though laying on the beach isn't bad either. Hana said she was just going to walk around the campus and Bonnie said she wasAs soon as I though Bonnie came to ruin the quiet.

"So, do you actually like Hana?" Bonnie replied.

"No. Aren't you going to back to swimming?" I reply back immediately.

"Are you going to get off your butt. Exactly and stop trying to the change the topic. You know that is not what the blush back there after Hana hugged you means." She whispered with a grin.

"I didn't blush." I reply.

"Yeah you did. You were as red as a strawberry." Bonnie added.

"Ok. I am going to go on a walk. Your comment just now was too cringe. Wait here till either Hana or I get back." I said

"Hey, that means I'm going to have to stay here the hole night because you and Hana will be making out." Bonnie pouted.

I decided to not respond to her comment and I began to walk around. I'm not sure what my feelings are for Hana. I don't want what happened to Anabelle to happen to her. If if I had those feelings for her, would she have those for me...

"Hey Ash." Hana says from behind pulling me away from my thoughts.

"Hey Hana" I reply back.

"It beautiful here." Hana commented.

"Yeah it is." I reply.

"What time is it?" She asks me.

"8:55." I reply

"Great. The fireworks are about to start. Hey, where's Bonnie?" Hana asks.

"I told her to wait back where we set up on the beach until one of us got back." I reply

"Well, I guess this is as good of time as any." Hana says as she gets close. Her facer gets inches away from my face.

"Ash. I-I-I."

* * *

Finally. Omg I am so sorry. School has made no time to begin to kick my ass. I will defiantly try to get more chapters out, I am just really busy at the moment. I will try every effort to write and make more chapters soon. Also in terms of future plans, I think I will actually do a Pokemon fanficI would like to thank you guys so much for reading and I hope to see you in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 is here. Lol. I want to try something new with the intros. At the start of every chapter, I will give a shootout to those who follow or favourite the story. For questions and suggestions, I'll talk about those at the end of the chapter. I think that this will be a good way to show my appreciation for you guys. With that said here are the honourable mentions.

Antheys 17, athesy1, and akunbot54 thanks for putting the story in your favourites list.

0xFC963F18DC21, Lord Ashwood the 42nd, Undtake5, lumigo akvo9504, and akunbot54 thanks for following the story.

Shoot-out to specifically to akunbot54 for leaving a review.

With that out of the way. Let's hop into this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 9

"The Dawn of Old and New Beginnings"

* * *

D. Va's POV

* * *

I feel the cool breeze across my face. Currently, Ash, Bonnie, and I are walking to Lumiose City, which according to Ash should only take us a couple of minutes. 'Ash…' I think to myself. I take a look at the raven haired boy. 'We haven't really talked since that night.'

* * *

Flashback

* * *

 _I look across the moonlight sky. Even though I'm not at home, this place is still beautiful and Ash and Bonnie makes me feel that I just moved from one family to another. Hell, I might actually have a crush on Ash. I mean he is cute, nice, and he cares about me. Ok what am I saying, I do like Ash. I'm just wondering if he has the same feelings that I do…_

 _I get pulled out of my thoughts as I see someone walking by. One look at his hair and yeah, its Ash, black and spiky. I decide to approach and start a conversation with him._

" _Hey Ash." I say behind him._

" _Hey Hana." Ash replies back._

" _It's beautiful here." I continue._

" _Yeah it is." Ash replies._

" _I-I-I-I" I said while stuttering as I move closer to him._

" _You what?" Ash asked me in a confused tone._

 _I step away from him. God dammit. This is so hard._

" _I um have something to tell you and it's really important and I don't know how." I say while trying to conceal my blush._

" _What is it?" Ash asks looking skeptical._

 _What do I say, what do I say, what do I say?_

" _Um. You won't judge me, right?" I ask Ash._

" _No." He replied_

 _Alright here goes. "Ash… I think that I love you…" I say._

 _As I say that I wrap my arms around his neck and proceed to give him a kiss. I get this feeling of enlightenment. I think I am enjoying this kiss a lot. To my surprise I feel Ash's lips kissing back. After what felt like an eternity, we had parted our lips._

" _Hana, did we just…" Ash stumbled._

" _Yes. Ash do you-" I was saying before I was cut off._

" _So, you guys are a couple." Bonnie says as she approaches us._

" _Bonnie what are you doing here. I specifically told you to stay at our spot on the beach." Ash says as Bonnie comes._

" _Oh come on. I was bored. Besides I wouldn't have been able to see your kiss if I had stayed. So are you a couple now?" Bonnie asks._

" _It's complicated." I reply immediately. Before the conversation can continue further, the fireworks had finally gone off._

" _Hey, the fireworks have gone off. Let's go get a better view." Bonnie says as she completely forgets the conversation prior. I take a look at Ash and he takes a look at me. We both remain silent and walk towards where Bonnie is. I have a queasy feel in my stomach. I don't know if he feels the same or not. Have I tarnished our relationship? I just don't know._

* * *

Present Time

* * *

I keep wandering in my thoughts. Before I could realise, I accidently collide with Ash and fall to the ground. I look up at him blushing.

"S…s…sorry." I say nervously.

Ash looks back at me and extends his hand.

"It's ok." Ash says as he pulls me up.

For a second, I feel our eyes connect. I feel a queasy feeling in my stomach and an impulse. I bring myself closer to Ash, until Ash cuts me off.

"We are at the gate to Lumiose City, so I'll go to the front and get some tickets to get in. Just give me a second." Ash said before running off.

"So, what is the relationship status between you and Ash?" Bonnie asks me.

"…What?" I reply wanting to change the subject.

"Well I mean you have been just staring at Ash ever since last night, not to mention that you guys kissed last night. So, spill what happened?" Bonnie nagged further.

A silence formed between me and Bonnie. I look at the eager girl. 'Oh Fuck it' I think to myself.

"I'll say this once and you cannot repeat this to Ash ok." I tell Bonnie

Bonnie nods to my comment.

"So, I think… no, I know that I have a crush on Ash. I'm just not sure if he feels the same way." I tell Bonnie.

"But… you guys kissed? Doesn't that mean he likes you too." Bonnie replies.

"Like I said, I don't know. We haven't really talked since last night." I tell Bonnie.

I look back at the gate where Ash went. I see Ash coming back to us with tickets. Bonnie observes him too and runs to him. She proceeds to slap his arm.

"You're a jerk." Bonnie says as she takes the ticket.

Ash looks back at me with a confused face. I just facepalm and go to get my ticket.

"So… What's the plan?" I ask Ash.

"The plan is to drop Bonnie off back to her family and then you and I are going to find your tank." Ash replies.

"Mech suit." I mumble.

"Whatever." Ash says as he rolls his eyes. "Where do we need to drop you off Bonnie." Ash asks Bonnie.

"Lumiose Tower." Bonnie says.

Ash pulls out his map.

"Ok, Lumiose Tower is far from here, so we better get moving." Ash said as he began to walk back to the gate. Bonnie and I follow.

* * *

A Trip to Lumiose Tower Later

* * *

"Wow this place is like France. You even have an Eiffel Tower" I say as we reach the tower.

"What's France? What's an Eiffel Tower" Bonnie asks confused.

"Oh, it's a place in my world. The 'City of Love'. The Eiffel Tower is just a tourist attraction." I reply.

Bonnie giggles "Lumiose City is considered to be the 'City of Love.' Maybe it'll bring you and Ash together." Bonnie said teasingly.

I blush at her comment.

"Anyhow, the Lumiose Tower is where a lot of technology is produced, usually by my brother, despite the dork he is. His name is Clemont." Bonnie said.

I touch Ash's shoulder. He turns around.

"Have you been to Lumiose Tower?" I ask him.

"Yeah, I've been here a couple times." Ash replies.

We look at each other awkwardly again, not sure of what to do. Ash turns away again to my dismay. As we get closer to the tower, police officers begin to wait outside.

"Should there be police officiers?" I ask Bonnie.

"No… no there shouldn't." Bonnie says in fear.

I pick up on Bonnie's new fear and I see that Ash does as well. We begin to make our way to the police officers.

"Hold. No one can go beyond these tapes." The police officer said sternly.

"My name is Bonnie. You have to let me in, my brother is my only family." Bonnie said desperately.

"I'm sorry miss, but I can't let you in. Your brother has important work to do." The police officer replied.

Bonnie looked down. I went to reassure her. Ash went up to the police guard.

"We have important information on what you have Clemont working on." Ash said.

"What are you-" The police officer said before being cut off.

"The tank you are having him reconstruct and analyze. I have the pilot." Ash replied.

"Wha… What." The police officer said surprised.

"Did I stutter." Ash replied eying the police officer with the eyes of a devil.

"How did you get that information." The police officer replied.

"It doesn't take a genius to put the knot together. Now your investigation will be a lot more effective if you allow us in." Ash said.

"Who is your pilot?" The police officer asked.

Ash points to me.

"Her." Ash replied.

"Ha funny joke." The police officer said as he smirked.

"What's so funny." A lady says as she walks up to Ash and the police officer.

The lady had a police uniform and a captain badge. To my surprise, she and Ash knew each other.

"Ash... long time no see. Have you considered my offer?" The police captain asked.

"Sorry Jenny, but I would not like to become a cow like he is." Ash says as he points at the officer.

"So, outside of insulting my officers, what are you doing here?" Jenny asks.

"I have the pilot of the tank you guys are keeping here." Ash replied.

Jenny thought for a minute. "Ok, come with me." Jenny said, motioning for us to come with her.

"But… Captain." The officer stumbled.

"Trust me officer, this guy knows what he is doing." Jenny said as we left.

I go to Ash and whisper in his ear.

"How do you know her." I whisper.

"Helped her out with some cases when I left Team Rocket." Ash replied.

Before I could reply, we stopped at a door. Jenny unlocked the door. As she opened the door, I saw a blonde-haired boy touching my Mech Suit.

"Hey Jenny. Good news I just finished reconstructing the tank." The blonde-haired boy cheered with his back towards us.

"So, this is what you have been working." Bonnie said immediately.

Suddenly, Clemont looked towards them and rushed to Bonnie.

"Bonnie. I thought I would never see you again." Clemont said as he hugged Bonnie.

"Clemont air please." Bonnie begged.

Clemont stopped hugging Bonnie.

"Who brought you here?" Clemont asked immediately.

Bonnie then proceeded to point to Ash and I. "They helped me get here. Their names are Hana and Ash." Bonnie replied

Clemont rushed over and shook both Ash's and my hand.

"Thank you so much for bringing Bonnie. I can never repay you." Clemont said as he bowed.

I just stared in disbelief. I looked back at Ash, whom seemed also confused.

"Um… No problem." I reply to Clemont.

"Well, as some way to pay you back, is there anything that you want." Clemont directed to both Ash and I.

Before anyone could reply, Jenny interrupts the conversation.

"Sorry for the interruption, but we have a job to do. Ash told me that you were the pilot of this tank. What can you tell us about the tank?" Jenny asked.

"Well first off, it's not a tank, it's a mech suit. The mech suit is what I use when I'm on the field. I got sucked here along with my me when a guy shot me through a portal that lead here." I replied.

"If that's true, then your suit is very durable. Is there any way I can pull any data out?" Clemont asked.

"Yeah, the onboard computers should have data. Here let me extract it. Is there a computer where I can put the data to?" I replied.

Clemont nodded his head and pointed to a big computer.

I head over to my mech suit, where I enter the pilots seat. I quickly turn on the mech's computer. I feel a heavy weight in my chest as I see the mech's computer trying to connect with home base. I quickly go through the computer's files and transmit the data over to the big computer that Clemont was talking about.

"Hana I got it." Clemont said.

"Good reconstruction. I'm impressed." I said as I got out of the mech.

"Thank you. It took me a while to reconstruct your tank." Clemont said as he typed on the computer.

"Mech…" I mumbled.

"Here, I got the last video before you were shot through our portal." Clemont said.

Jenny, Bonnie, Ash, and I huddled around the computer.

* * *

After watching the recording (This event happened in Chapter 1)

* * *

"So that's how you got into our world." Bonnie said.

"Those people they look like…" Jenny said before being interrupted

"Team Rocket." Ash said.

"Yeah the only thing is, they don't have red Rs on their chest. Clemont, do you know how they could have opened a portal." Jenny said.

"Hmm. I'm not sure. Give me a sec." Clemont said.

Clemont went away from the computer and got a device. He then brought over to the mech.

"What are you doing?" I ask Clemont.

"I'm scanning your tank to see if any residual energy from the portal." Clemont replied.

"It's a mech." I said as I sighed.

Clemont got up and went back to the computer.

"I residual energy is ultra energy." Clemont said.

"Ultra energy?" I asked. The name seems a little odd.

"It's energy that ultra beasts give off." Ash replied.

I give him a confused look.

"They are creatures that showed up in Alola. They come from another universe." Ash replied.

"Wow you guys must be the hub for inter universe travel." I said jokingly.

Ash just rolled his eyes.

"Clemont can you see if they are any energy signatures here." Jenny asked Clemont.

Clemont typed somethings in the computer.

"Wow there is a high concentration of ultra energy in this area." Clemont said as he pointed to a point on the computer.

"Ok. I'm going to send a unit to intersect that site." Jenny said.

"If we lead a frontal attack then Team Rocket is just going to delete all of the information." Ash said.

"Yeah and Team Rocket is dangerous. Ash and I ran into them on our way to Lumiose City." I said.

"I think the best plan is to have one person infiltrate their base and retrieve the mission." Ash said

Jenny thought for a minute. "What are you thinking Ash?"

"I'll infiltrate Team Rocket." Ash said.

A sudden fear comes over me.

* * *

FINALLY. After so long I finally make another chapter. I am really sorry guys. School just got overwhelming and it was hard for me to continuously write. Not that school has finished, I am going to try and get back on a chapter a week or 2 chapters a week schedule, though I might not be consistent considering I have a summer job. The story will be wrapping up relatively soon, so if you guys wanted any stories to be made, just leave some suggestions. Right now, I'm leaning towards making a Harry Potter rewrite. Anyhow, thanks so much for reading and I'll catch you guys in the next chapter.


End file.
